Midnight Facility
's records.}} The Midnight Facility, often shortened to simply Midnight, is a massive detention center used by the and hidden from public view. The facility is run by a , Warden Blackwell, and is said to contain enough firepower to destroy an entire Covenant Fleet. While numerous escape attempts have been attempted and some have even succeeded, Midnight is still treated as an inescapable prison, and is maintained by a specifically trained ONI security team permanently stationed at the facility. History Specifications Cubes Each prisoner at Midnight is given their own cell, often referred to as a Cube. Each Cube is a nearly-featureless white box, approximately four meters wide and two meters deep. Along the length of one of the Cube's longer walls is a polarizeable pane of bulletproof glass, where guards can see into the chamber in the event of a camera malfunction. After the escape of , a local energy shield projector was installed in each cell block to prevent the prisoners from attempting to damage the glass, however only the generators in blocks Epsilon, Iota, and Lambda were ever made operational. The walls of the cell are usually soundproof, however the soundproofing barrier can be disabled by the warden at any time if necessary. The glass wall also doubles as the Cube's entrance, with the wall being capable of sliding down into an open state to physically access the prisoner. There is also a smaller sliding panel for delivering food built into the far wall. The ceiling of every Cube houses two security cameras as well as numerous vents for releasing a sedative gas to calm irate inmates or for knocking them out before opening the larger door. Cell Blocks The cells are divided into ten blocks of 350 cells each, labeled after their respective letter of the Greek alphabet, skipping Eta. These block names are often shortened to the first letter of their name. Each block is generally given to a specific inmate category, although there have been exceptions to their organization. Each block begins with one large hallway of seventy-five cells on each side, but splits into two parallel hallways, fifty cells on each side, at the end of the first. Each hallway is patrolled by guards and overwatched with cameras and deployable automated gun turrets. Five blocks are combined together into a star-like pattern, with the one star stacked immediately above the other, but offset radially. In the center of the stars is a large guard tower, also fitted with gun emplacements, manned and automated. The tower can be sealed off and pressurized separately from the rest of the Cube level, so that the Purge may be activated without fear of harming guards. The Purge is a series of large blast doors at the ends of the hallways and at the base of the tower, which can be opened to the void of space, violently depressurizing the Cube block. The Purge is rarely used, as situations that may require it are often dealt with by hand to avoid potential structural damage caused by the violent depressurization. Medical Facilities The guard tower also acts as the only means of leaving the Cube level of the facility, with a series of stairwells leading to the upper level's medical facilities. Known Inmates *Stewart Braddock * * * *Derek-142 *Jazmine Utah * * *Mako 'Thoram Appearances * * * *''Midnight Storm''